More than Just the Copy Cats Daughter
by NewTwilightEclipse
Summary: The daughter Of Kakashi Hatake hates living in his shadow, she tries to surpass him and is well on her way. She is now a jonin and can feel her dreams of ANBU but can she stay focused with a certain Inuzuka constantly on her mind? KibaxOC on hold
1. Meet Inu Hatake

**I don't own Naruto or anything like that and this is the only time I am putting this! However I do own Jashi, Inu, Kona, Akima, Nami, and most of the dogs talked about! Ok well this character has been in my mind pretty much since I started watching Naruto and I hope you like it!**

Meet Inu Hatake, Daughter of the Copy Cat

Being the daughter of the Copy Cat ninja Kakashi Hatake and being the granddaughter of the White fang of Konaha sounds like fun right? People will look up to you and they will respect you just for your family. Well to tell the truth its not all its cracked up to be, you have tremendous expectations to fill and you think you are never good enough, no matter how hard you try. People do respect you…until you let them down. They hear your name and are amazed however if you don't live up to there expectation then you are not good enough for them at all. At times its like why do I even bother, I'm never going to be good enough next to them… but I guess that's something I'm going to have to work on. My name is Inu Hatake. The Daughter of the great and feared Copy Cat ninja Kakashi Hatake and the granddaughter of the great but shamed Sakomo Hatake. And this is my story.

I awoke to the sounds of dogs barking and smiled, it wasn't a rarity in fact it was extremely common to be awoken by the sounds of barking. The Inuzuka compound was right next to ours and my mother was a part of the Yashitaka clan, the canine clan of the Mist. My father also had a love for dogs, if that conspired before my mother or after was something I never knew. It wasn't like I minded, Dogs were my favorite animal, I even had my own ninja hound Nagime, just as my mother and her family did . I smelt my mother cooking breakfast down stairs and smiled, I had inherited my mothers since of smell and I loved it.

As son as I stood up to get dressed I was knocked down by something rather large and furry. It didn't take long for me to realize what it was, it was Bato. Bato was my mothers ninja companion and apparently my alarm clock. He was the biggest dog in the whole compound and If you have seen some of my fathers dogs then you will get why that's such a big deal. His coat was an array of different colors giving him a slight blue tint. I heaved him off of me making him hit the wall with his feet and jumping back to my side.

I looked down at him and growled standing up as he walked out of my door that I had opened for him, "Go tell her I'm getting up!" I said gruffly as I slammed my door shut.

I walked over to my closet and picked out my outfit for the day. Quickly I got dresses in my usual ninja attire, my black tank top and put my long-sleeve fishnet shirt over it. I looked at my vest, two weeks ago it was a chunin vest and now it was a jonin vest. As I put it on I felt so proud as I remembered how excited my dad was when I got it. He told every one he could find and it was amazing at how much he told, it made me feel like for once in my life he was truly proud of me. I knew he was when I graduated and when I made chunin but nothing like this, it was amazing to me. However I was completely unsure as to how I got it, my skills were really nothing special. The black pants I wore were tight around my waist and thighs but as it went down my thighs they became lose and a bit baggy.

I looked in the mirror and stuck my tongue out at myself, I looked like a mess. My dark green hair was in my face and it looked stringy, I started the long process of doing my hair. It looked a lot like Anko's but that was because when I was little she would always be the one to do my hair and I thought it looked really cool. There were some differences to the way we did our hair, mine had less spikes in the back and it was a lot messier. I stared into my eyes and was amazed by my own strange appearance. My left eye was gold like my mothers eyes but my right eye was black just like my fathers. My grandparents joke around with me telling me its because I'm a mutt and when I was little I believed them but now I just think they are being weird.

Though I looked like my dad more than my mom with his pale skin and his drooping eyes. If you had ever seen him with out the mask on the you would be able to tell I had his nose and face shape, but it was clear that I was part of a canine clan, My eyes always looked a bit wild and my teeth were as big as any member of the Inuzuka clan. My nails were strong as ever and I had the unnatural ability to communicate with dogs. I was also like my mother in another way, my body was naturally muscular but it was… well extremely feminine in a certain area around my torso.

"Inu Hatake get down here now!" my mother yelled loudly from down stairs. Quickly I put my kuni pouch and my other weapons on my belt before tying my headband around my head and walked down stairs. I knew my mother wasn't the nicest person when her rules didn't get followed.

Just as my mother was about to open her mouth to yell for me again I walked up behind her, "I'm here mom!" I yelled as she turned around and glared at me as I smirked and sat down.

"About damn time you were!" she yelled gruffly putting my plate down in front of me. I smiled in envy as my mother turned back to the stove, no matter how gruff she looked she was simply beautiful… and I wished I looked like her. She had long light blue hair that fell in rings around her face and shoulders. Her skin was lightly tanned, which simply brought out her other features. She had the same figure as me only more so and her teeth were liked mine but her eyes were more wild… which brings me to the part I envy most. My mothers eyes were the purest gold color, not even true gold matched the shine of my mothers eyes… when you looked at her it was easy to tell why the strongest jonin in all of Konaha fell for this woman.

"Where is my daddy?" I asked looking at her as she sat down with her plate. I had always been a daddy's girl even when I was a baby I wouldn't go to sleep unless I could see or hear my dad.

"Lady Tusunde called him to her office earlier and I'm not sure when he will be back." she looked at me and smiled as she looked at my vest. "You have no idea how proud of you we are." I smiled and nodded as she began to eat. I ate smiling to myself the whole time, no matter how many times I heard that it still made me feel special.

As soon as I was done eating I heard a bark and saw a black dog running to me, I smiled as Nagime jumped up in my lap.

"Nagime your to heavy girl!" I said as I heard my mother laugh. I pushed her off of my lap and on to the floor. Nagime was a pretty big dog she was a bit smaller than Akamaru but that was still really big. She was pure black her coat was so soft and she was an angel in my eyes. I smirked as my mother leaned down to pet one of the other small dogs that had come in with Nagime, I grabbed a piece of bacon off of her plate and gave it to Nagime who happily ate it.

"Why did you do that Inu?" she asked growling at me reaching over to hit me. I laughed and she rolled her eyes and got up putting our plates in the sink.

"Jashi were here!" I smirked at that voice, Izumo… which meant Kotetsu was with him. When my mother was on a team they were her teammates, now they were my idiots, or that's what I called them.

Thanks to my parents I knew most of the chunin and Jonin of the village, they were ether friends with my mom or my dad and at times it had its perks. Making fun of them and not getting in trouble, going along with them and not have to go away when you are annoying them. However sometimes its annoying , since they go all over the village I cant really brake the rules because they will tell my parents… unless I have the luck of being caught by Anko, Kotetsu or Izumo. Anko really didn't care and she always smiled when she caught me, Kotetsu and Izumo were the same sometimes but other times I had to tell them I would tell my dad lies that they would get in trouble for.

"Come on in guys." She yelled out to them loudly. I rolled my eyes, I wanted to annoy them but with my mother around I was certain she would make me stop. I put my head on the table when I heard something I was hoping for. The dogs started to bark loudly and I heard my mother groan as she put down the dish she had been cleaning,

"I'll get them!" I yelled practically jumping out of my chair to get to the door . I walked out side and smiled brightly at the sight in front of me. Kotetsu and Izumo were back to back with the dos surrounding them barking and growling. The looks on there faces were priceless as well, it was the best thing I had seen in a while.

"Hello idiots!" I said as they looked at me and groaned, "So what's up?" I asked innocently.

"Really Inu?" Kotetsu's voice was a little angry sounding but that added to my fun. I raised an eyebrow at him acting like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Please just call them off!" Izumo's tone was softer than Kotetsu's had, he was trying to play nice.

Just as I was about to say something I heard the front door open behind me and called the dog's off before running away from the two angry chunin. "I'm going to go find my friends!" I yelled to my mom as I bolted into the village.

I walked the streets of the village looking around at the people and the shops. I loved living here, it was always beautiful. No matter what time of year if you wanted good scenery then Konaha was the place to go. The best season for scenery was spring, the Sakura trees were beautiful and when the wind blew just right blowing the leaves around you it was amazing.

"Inu!" I looked over and smiled at the excited voice of my teammate Akima Orochi. She was jumping up and down in the spot next to my other teammate, Kona Nazuri, who looked like she wanted to kill Akima.

As Akima jumped up and down her baby blue hair fell into her face and in her big violet eyes. Kona was looking away from Akima like she didn't know her, and to tell the truth I couldn't blame her. Akima's attitude was that of a two year old but with the attention span of a fly. There was no doubt that she was fun, no matter how annoying she was, fun and exciting prevailed .

Kona on the other hand was basically nothing but mean and sarcastic, with a hint of boring mixed in. Her grey hair was partially in braids on the top off her head in loops. Her blue eyes looked almost grey even on the brightest days and I had never seen them any other color. She was a skilled fighter and followed every rule by the book.

I smiled as I walked over to them, "Hey guys what's up?" Akima hugged me and Kona smiled. This was my squad team four my favorite number even before I was put on a squad..

I wouldn't want to be on a team with anyone else I trusted them with my life and in turn they trusted me with there's. Even with all of our differences we fit together strangely well. Kona's power came from her families Kekki genki which allowed her to control fire like no other. She used her two katanas as weapons that she would consume with fire. Most of the kekki genki was generated by body movements which made it seem like she was dancing. Every body movement looked so elegant and so perfectly executed it made me look like a sloppy mess next to her. I greatly envied her for this, but it wasn't only her jutus that she did gracefully. Even when she walked it was graceful and perfectly balanced then you look at me and I can hardly walk in a straight line.

Akima was however the opposite she was almost always moving around and she was so fast and light on her feet it was amazing. Akima had the luck or the misfortune of being Orochimaru's niece. When she was only a baby he did experiments on her giving her all of the same abilities he possessed. She could bend her body like a snake and as disgusting as it was she could use her tongue just as he could. Unlike her uncle she was reckless and tended to act before she thought, Akima didn't have a good since of well anything. She was something to watch in battle, she was care free and didn't care what was going on she always had a smile on her face. Akima never let anything get in the way of her fun even when she was fighting the smile never left her face.

I didn't have any Kekki genki or special body abilities but I considered myself as a skilled fighter. Though I was a bit more reckless and hasty than most, I tended to go on impulses more than normal shinobi. It was clear I had more skill in Tijutsu, a grate deal more in fact. The others held almost no tijutsu skills but I loved hand to hand combat, weapons were my weakness. I was still better than a lot of people but I wasn't very good which was a sad fact due to the fact my mother was the best weapons master in all of the land of fire. I was excellent with both ninjutsu and genjutsu. My father would always teach me how to use simple ninjutsus even when I was little. My skills were perfect for ANBU which had always been my dream. I was an excellent tracker and I was extremely stealthy, I had master the silent kill and I was an extremely good at persuasions. My skills of chakara control were pretty good and I was the only one of my friends besides Naruto who could summon. Mine however was small like dogs from the compound, I didn't have anyone to show me how to summon creatures like Gamabunta.

"Were not doing anything." Akima looked at me with wide eyes, "I saw these two birds fighting in the sky and I thought why would they be fighting?" she shrugged sticking her bottom lip out, "They are both birds and they look exactly the same so why would they be fighting? It's confusing Inu." She shook her head looking at Kona who was staring at her like she had grow another head. "Why do you think they were fighting?" I smiled and scratched the back of my head. Akima seemed to idolize Kona and I in times like this, I liked it however I don't think Kona was as enthusiastic about it.

"Well maybe they were fighting over territories." I tried to come up with something she would understand, "Its like one of the birds is the grass village and one is Konaha, well we wouldn't really be happy if the grass village went into the hokage's mansion and said this is ours." I said looking at Kona who was shaking her head trying not to smile.

Akima nodded and looked at me grateful, "I don't know what I would do with out you Inu!" she laughed and turned around and walked away with her arms sticking straight out.

"You'd be in a mental institution with out us." Kona said smirking. I knew it was bad but I smiled slightly before I elbowed her in the ribs.

"Did you say something Kona?" Akima asked looking back at us, I looked over at Kona smirking as she glared at me.

"No Akima, maybe your hearing things?" she said convincingly smirking at me.

"Oh well I have to tell daddy then, he told me to tell him if this happens again!" Kona and I both looked at each other biting our lips, desperately holding in a laugh.

We followed Akima around the village as she did nothing but hum, Kona kept rolling her eyes and taking kuni out of her pocket and pretending to throw them at Akima's back. Though Kona didn't like the situation I loved it, just walking around with nothing to do, nothing in mind, it was peaceful in a strange way. People looked at us as we walked by for the third time, I smiled at them and they waved back, That was certainly a perk of being the daughter of Kakashi Hatake, people were almost always nice to you even if they didn't know me personally they knew who I was so they waved back, maybe they felt they had to.

"Okay Akima where the hell are we going?" Kona asked almost yelling causing people to look at us.

Akima looked at her and then to me, "I was waiting for one of you to tell me where you wanted to go."

Kona looked like she was about to murder Akima and I just stood back taking in the scene. Kona had Akima pinned to the ground and was elbowing her in the head as Akima made sounds that reminded me of a dying frog. It was a truly amusing sight, some people had stopped to watch and others had hurried on there ways trying to ignore us.

"What are you three doing?" all three of us looked in the direction of the voice we all knew so well. Nami- sensei was perched on top of a shop looking down at us.

Nami-sensei was extremely beautiful, she had short black hair that she wore in choppy layers. Her eyes were a redish purple that seemed to stare through you even in her nicest moments. She was tall almost as tall as my dad to be honest and he was 6'0 . She was just off an ANBU squad when she became our sensei and she was a great teacher for me. During training she would tell us stories of her ANBU squad and what they would do. She said she did it to try to get us to push harder towards becoming stronger but we all knew a part of her did it to brag.

"I'm just watching!" I said defensively as she jumped off the roof landing next to me. "I had nothing to do with this."

"Well did you think maybe you should stop them?" She asked looking at me as I looked down. Kona was now standing up looking at the ground as Akima was still laying down with her arms over her face as if she was blocking Kona still. "Akima get up!" Nami said to Akima as she practically jumped up from the ground landing a few feet away from Kona. "You guys always do this I leave you alone and you try to kill each other!"

"Well its usually Akima who starts it." Kona said shrugging as Nami-sensei glared at her.

"Yes and you are always in to as well so don't act as if you don't do anything wrong!" Kona usually would have smarted off but sensei wasn't usually this angry.

"And Inu don't you act innocent, you should stop them!" I looked at her, I never got in trouble with her, it was clear that Kona and Akima felt the same way I did. Nami-sensei never got mad at me, she just asked me what happened. "You never stop them and I'm getting tired of it from all of you!"

"Sensei we were just messing around, honest we didn't mean nothing by it!" Akima was looking at the ground as she spoke carefully. It seemed none of us knew why sensei was so angry.

"Well you guys do this and it embarrasses me in front of the rest of the village!" she said looking at the three of us shaking her head. "I have to go for a little while you guy's, just go to the training grounds and train." with that she was gone.

"Us an embarrassment?" Kona asked looking at me, utter disbelief written on her face.

"Last I checked we had finished more missions than any of the rookie teams or team Gai." Akima and Kona nodded in agreement with me. We were considered the best team, how could we be an embarrassment?

"Why was she so mad at us?" Akima asked, "She even got mad at Inu and she never does that!"

My teeth clenched as I turned away from Akima and Kona, "Lets just go train." I said not wanting to think about it anymore. Nami-sensei hadn't even been happy for me when I made jonin. I sighed I missed the days when we were all genin, she was so nice to us, always giving us encouragement and she never got mad at us. Now she started ditching us during practice and always yelling as if we did nothing but get in trouble.

When we arrived at our usual training spot I didn't even bother talking to Akima or Kona. I walked over to a training dummy and sighed, I was so angry, sensei was like my father. They never viewed me as a great shinobi, my father bragged because he had to as my father. He never viewed me as a shinobi, I wasn't good enough for the great Kakashi Hatake! His own daughter wasn't good enough… the only person good enough was Sasuke… he even taught him chidori… his jutsu, the only thing my father ever refused to teach me, he taught Sasuke… I guess that showed who he viewed as a better shinobi.

Nami- sensei was simply different. When I made chunin she was so proud and so happy and when Akima and Kona joined me she couldn't believe it I had never seen her so happy. However the day I was made Jonin she changed, she simply nodded and patted me on the back All three of us were shocked when she suddenly left us without a word. It was clear she didn't find my skills enough for jonin but it didn't matter what she thought, it only mattered what Tsunde-sama thought.

My fist clenched as I thought of how she had reacted and how my father was never truly proud of me. I hit the straw dummy as hard as I could, I felt pieces of straw hit me as I heard the wood holing the dummy in the ground snap. The dummy flew into a tree making all the straw fall off the wooden stake. The bark on the tree where the dummy made impact was gone and the stake was stuck in the tree. I heard Akima whisper something and Kona scold her however I wasn't really listing to them. There were five more dummy's in the area and I hit them all harder than the one before that each time giving me the same result as the first time. The last dummy I hit actually went through the tree. I looked back at Kona and Akima who were both looking at me Akima smiling but looking a bit afraid and Kona stared at me with an unreadable expression.

"Hey Inu you want to spar with me?" Kona asked with the same expression she held earlier. I wasn't sure if she was trying to take my mind off of what ever was bothering me or she wanted to test how strong my anger had gotten me.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." I shrugged as Akima jumped back away from the two of us. I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face as she readied herself. I looked at her and crouched down in my fighting stance. This was going to be fun.

Kona had always been a rival to me, she was so graceful and so strict it at times made me sick. I knew she felt the same about me, so reckless and rule bending it was sickening to her. This fight would also be a great way to channel my current anger towards everything else. The wind blew at us from all directions and I felt a new presents that I didn't recognize but I ignored it, it was probably a new ninja. I looked at Kona, she had no idea the hell I was going to unleash on her, my anger was still controlling me and I was ready to let it out.

"No jutsu's I want just tijutsu and weapons, I wont even use my kekki genki." I smiled as she told me her rules.

"Not a problem, I'd rather use my fights right now anyway." I smirked as she looked back to the spot I was guessing Akima was. I couldn't tell what she was feeling as she changed her fighting position to a more defensive one. "Ready?" I asked as she nodded.

She jumped in the air and automatically began throwing kuni at me form different directions. They were easily dodged and as her foot touched the ground I grabbed it from behind knocking her to the ground. Kona jumped back up quickly and dodged my punch by a second. As my fist hit the ground I growled as she kicked my back causing me to fall. I looked at her from across the field and felt my anger growing as she looked at me with a blank expression. I yelled and ran straight for her and as she tried to jump away from me I grabbed her ankle once again and as she was pulled down to my eye level I punched her in the stomach. She flew back and she looked at me, this time she was easy to read, shock. It seemed by now I had lost myself, anger filled my blood and poured out of me… everyone who made me mad appeared in Kona

I smirked and as she grabbed three kuni out of her pocket I grabbed four of my own. Three of mine blocked hers but my fourth hit her square in the shoulder and as she stared at her shoulder watching the blood pour from the wound I hit her in the jaw with strength that I didn't know I held. Kona flew into a tree and knocked it down. Akima was suddenly at her side as she looked at me with fear in her eyes, "What the hell was that Inu!" Kona yelled at the top of her lungs as she pulled my kuni out of her shoulder. I looked at her and snapped out of it and ran over to her, she was holding her chest looking at me with anger in her eyes. "What he hell were you doing Inu!" I looked down not talking, "Where you trying to kill me?" She quickly did a medical jutsu and healed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." It was the truth and she could tell, I would never do that to one of them meaning to.

"Well." Kona said smirking as he looked at me, "Now I know why you're a jonin." I smiled and extended my hand and pulled her up. At least they were happy for me, that much I could tell.

"I'm sorry I just got so angry at everyone else and when I fought I couldn't control myself." I admitted a little angry with myself.

"Well now would be a good time for and invasion!" Akima laughed "I bet if there was Inu could take them all herself!" We all laughed at that, for some reason it made me feel a bit better.

I looked up at the sky as I felt the person from earlier get closer then disappear, I looked around when the others weren't paying attention. "Hey guys I think I'm going to try to find my dad." this excuse would work, in reality I just wanted to track the presents. "If sensei ever comes just tell her my dad needed me alright?"

They nodded and before they could speak I jumped into the trees, I jumped around trying to catch the sent but it was unsuccessful. I quickly did a hand seal and summoned Nagime. I had let her stay at the compound to eat and play with the others for a while but I needed her to help me out. She appeared and looked around her before I called her name. I laughed as she jumped on me and licked my face, she was always playful, but when it was fighting time she was a monster.

"Ok Nagime I need you to help me track a new sent." She looked up and sniffed the air, she moved around still sniffing the air then looked at me. She couldn't find anything. "Its ok girl I couldn't find her ether." I petted her head and we started walking back to the village.

The wind was blowing nicely through the trees making the leaves blow all around me. Nagime was barking happily trying to eat the leaves as they came near her. I liked this, it was nice out and I was alone meaning no one could bother me, nothing was here but Nagime and I. The area we had wondered into looked like my teams training grounds the only difference was there were more dummies and there seemed to be crater like markings in the ground. I smiled big as I realized who's training grounds these were.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" I smiled at the voice which came from a bench in the shade. Shikamaru was laying in the shade watching the clouds with a cigarette in his mouth. I smiled at my friend. He had always been this way, even when we were little kids and it seemed nothing had changed. He was one of my best friends and always had been since the academy. I remembered all the times we would sneak out and goof off during recess with my other best friends in the world, Choji Akimichi, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kiba Inuzuka.

"Hey bubbu why are you out here alone?" I had to admit that I had probably the closest relationship with Shikamaru.

Choji was always my food buddy we talked about food new ways to cook it and everything, Naruto was my favorite training partner, we both had the same determination and we both trained until we couldn't move at times. Kiba… well Kiba had changed since we were little, he really didn't like being alone with me. He still was the person who could make me laugh like no other and he was the most playful, but he was different towards me.

Shikamaru was the one person who I could tell all of my secretes to and not worry about him telling and he felt the same way towards me. He knew about how I felt about my dad and how he favored Sasuke over me which he called a stupid idea and told me I shouldn't think that way. I was so close to Shikamaru that I viewed him as my brother and I introduced him as my brother and even called him bubba. The surprising thing about this was he didn't care, it didn't bother him in the least.

"We just got done training and I'm not ready to go see my mom." he said making a face as he spoke of his mother. I smiled slightly thankful that I didn't get here when they were training.

It wasn't that I didn't want to bug them or that I hated there team, it was just I didn't like Ino Yamanaka. She thought she was the best, even when it came to my team. Plus she was obsessed with Sasuke and in the academy she would try to "beat me up" because I hated him. Anytime my team came around she would go off on how she was doing missions that were made for kunochi that none of us would be able to do, besides Kona. It made me sick sometimes and that was another thing Shikamaru knew about me.

"Where did Choji go?" I asked looking around, Choji always stayed with Shikamaru and it was unnatural for him to leave.

Shikamaru's lips turned up slightly as he looked at me, "Ino invited him for food and Choji couldn't refuse the food, or Ino." my eyes widened as I my mouth fell.

"Choji likes her?" I asked surprised with a hint of disgust in my voice. Choji was one of my best friends and to picture him with Ino was… just ew.

"Well he hasn't really confirmed it but is easy to tell he does just by the way he acts around her." I found this statement amusing from Shikamaru due to the fact that my best friend in the entire world was utterly in love with him and he had no clue.

Temari was my best friend, even when she was here on her mission during the first chunin exams we were friends. When she brought Shikamaru back from the Sasuke retrieval mission we became closer to where she was my best friend. The day before she left for the sand village she told me about her little crush on Shikamaru. When she was last here she ran up to me and whispered how hot he was in a girly voice I had never heard out of Temari.

"That's disgusting, why would Choji like that thing it's just… not natural!" I shook my head thinking of what Ino would do to him.

"Its really not up to anyone but him as to who he likes, but its not like she likes him." he shrugged yawning putting his cigarette out.

"Yeah and if she hurts him that peppy little winch is in for it!" I growled slightly at the thought. No one ever got away with hurting my friends so if Ino hurt Choji I would personally make sure she never spoke again.

"Yeah well I'm tired of sitting out here lets go." We both stood up and Shikamaru led the way. As I walked behind him I mirrored his steps, he had his hands in his pockets so I did the same and I kept my steps perfectly aligned with his. I had actually matched him so well that it seemed as if he was using shadow possession.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking back at me but still walking.

"Um nothing really, you know just copying you." I smiled and kept walking like him.

I heard him sigh and saw him roll his eyes as he looked at me again, "You just had to be the daughter of the Copy Cat ninja didn't you?" with that I laughed loudly still following him.

**Ok that's the first chapter! I hope it was ok if there was something you didn't like don't be afraid to tell me please! Reviews are loved!**


	2. Just one Of the Boys

**Chapter two! I hope you guys like this one its more for humor than the other one!! **

As I walked with Shikamaru into the village my mind wondered back to the first time I first met Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto and Kiba. We were all in the academy in fact it was the second day of the academy. I was sitting with Kiba on a table at lunch talking about how scary his mother was. At that time the only people I knew were Kiba and Naruto. Kiba was my best friend who loved dogs like me and both our parents had "scary dogs". Naruto was always alone so I stayed with him a lot just to keep him company. Naruto was funny and he always had time to hang out because he had no where to go.

"_I'm bored Inu!" a six year old Kiba whined as we both finished our lunch. It only took us five minutes to eat and there were thirty minutes left. I looked around at the playground and stuck my tongue out at the back of Sasuke Uchiha, he didn't notice he was to busy with the fan girls surrounding him. I saw Naruto talking to a rather pudgy boy eating. _

_I grabbed Kiba's hand and pulled him over to Naruto and the other boy, "Hi Naruto!" I yelled as we walked over to them. _

_The pudgy boy looked at me and smiled a bit, "Hi Inu, hi Kiba, this is Choji." Naruto said smiling at us._

"_Hi Choji, I'm Inu and this is Kiba!" I waved at him with the hand that was holding Kiba's._

"_I've seen you before with that one kid!" Kiba said smiling showing all of his pointy teeth._

_Choji looked at us and nodded at Kiba, "Yeah his name is Shikamaru." Choji was a shy boy, that was clear to me. He kept his head down and was constantly looking around. His voice was quiet and he only looked at the three of us briefly. _

"_Hey Choji there you are." I looked over and saw a boy with a ponytail on top of his head running over to us. I guessed this was Shikamaru, "I've been looking for you." All four of us looked at him and he looked at Naruto, Kiba and I, "oh I'm Shikamaru Nara." I was right! The name was familiar though I think I knew his dad, my dad knew someone who looked just like him but older and with scars!_

"_Inu Hatake!" I said proudly hoping he would guess who my daddy was. _

"_I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said loudly making Shikamaru look at him and shake his head._

"_Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba smiled wildly making Choji look at Shikamaru with wide eyes. I saw this and lightly stomped on Kiba's foot, he turned to me and pouted causing me to stick my tongue out. _

_We sat down in the grass under a tree and talked to each other. We found that all of us slept in class which greatly annoyed Iruka sensei. We all liked to annoy him as well. _

I smiled at the thought, that was the day we all became friends, it was my favorite day. Nothing beat finding the best friends anyone could ask for, no ninja level was better, nothing. Shikamaru was looking back at me waving his hand in front of my face. I followed his hand with my eyes then snapped my teeth as if I was going to bite it.

"Were you going to bite me?" he asked looking at me with a look of semi shock.

I smiled big showing my teeth shrugging, "I forgot!" I walked a head of him and turned around and walked backwards. "If I did what are you going to do about it?" I asked laughing when I ran into someone.

"Hello Kitty." I felt myself twitch and looked at Shikamaru who was biting his lip to stop from laughing. I held up a certain finger and turned around smiling at the person.

"Hello Sai." I said through gritted teeth. "How are you today?" I forced the smile onto my face. Sai was an ok person but he had horrible people skills and he made up stupid nicknames for people that they didn't like.

"Oh I'm doing fine Kitty." he looked back at Shikamaru and smiled at me, "So are you and sunshine going out?" my eyes widened and I looked back at "Sunshine", as you can tell this is why I hate him.

I opened my mouth to say something or yell, but Shikamaru put his hand over my mouth and pulled me back. "Us?" Shikamaru said laughing a forced laugh as I struggled against him, I was going to kill Sai, "No Inu and I are nothing like that! We were both looking for Naruto and found each other!" he rubbed the back of his head and pushed me back a bit.

"In that case Naruto is on his way to get ramen." Sai shrugged and smiled and waved before leaving us.

Shikamaru moved his hand off of my mouth and looked at me, "What the hell was that?" I yelled looking at him holding onto his sleeve pulling down to my eye level. "I was going to hit him!"

He pulled away from me and nodded as I spoke, "Yeah and that would have caused a big fight and I'm not in the mood."

I rolled my eyes and glared up at him and looked and started walking towards Ichiraku Ramen to find Naruto, "I'm going to find Naruto, hurry if your coming." I looked behind me and saw Shikamaru roll his eyes and follow me at his same slow pace. As we walked to meet Naruto no one would think that we were walking to the same place due to the large distance in between us.

When I arrived Naruto had already downed two bowls of ramen and was almost done with his third. I looked back and shook my head smiling as Shikamaru was no where in sight. I walked into the ramen shop and smiled as I sat down next to Naruto and he didn't even notice. I looked at him suck down another bowl before punching him in the arm.

"Owwww!" he yelled rubbing his arm looking over at glaring, "You are crazy!" he said loudly causing people to look at us. "Just like Kakashi-sensei!"

I raised my eyebrow at him and grabbed a fist full of his hair, "That better have been a complement!" I growled at him as I saw him smirk.

"Have I ever complemented Kakashi-sensei?" He moved away from me smiling as I heard a sigh come from behind us.

"I finally catch up to you and you've caused problems." Shikamaru said lazily sitting down where we had been.

"Well that's Inu for you!" I smiled letting go of Naruto's hair and looked at Kiba who had spoke and Choji who was next to him.

"Hey guys!" I smiled walking over to them hugging Choji who I hadn't seen in two weeks. As I let go of Choji I felt something on my head, I looked up to see Kiba looking down at me with his arms and head on top of mine. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked growling slightly as he laughed.

"Wow I have to lean down a lot to do this!" he laughed loudly, "How tall are you Inu?" he grinned down at me showing all his teeth.

I hated it when they did this, all of them made fun of my height, when I was in the academy they made fun of my height, when we graduated they still made fun of me, and now… they made even more fun of me.

"I bet she's like 3'9!" Naruto yelled waving his hand above my head laughing.

I grabbed his hand and pushed it away as I heard the others laughing, "I am not 3'9!" I yelled as they tried to stop laughing.

"Ok then how tall are you?" Choji asked smiling at me as Kiba leaned against the wall smirking.

I mumbled under my breath the answer but it was to quiet for anyone to hear, "What was that?" Kiba asked leaning down to me laughing.

"4'10!" I yelled as they all busted out laughing I turned away from them and walked out of the ramen shop alone. 'I hate boys' I thought as I walked further away from them

I didn't want to deal with them making fun of me, no I really wasn't as mad as I was making it seem like I was but it was fun to make them suffer. I looked over at a shop and then heard two barks in front of me. Nagime and Akamaru were standing in front of me both barking playfully. I walked over to them and petted them.

"Your really not that upset are you?" I smirked and smiled at the dogs, I had a suspicion he would be the one to come looking for me.

"All of you know that I'm not but you are going to be nice to me for the rest of the day on the off chance that it actually upset me." I smirked looking at Kiba who shook his head but grinned none the less.

"You are a bit manipulative you know that?" He asked walking over to me with his hands in his pockets.

He looked different… I could really tell what about him was different but there was something strange. I had never noticed it before but as he walked over to me he looked older and more… like a man. Ewww! How could I think that about Kiba as anything more than a brother, a friend, or a puppy as I playfully called him.

"Its been mentioned before by a few people." I paused and laughed a bit, "or a lot" I thought of the people that told me that and smiled, I guess I am manipulative.

Kiba stood next to me and looked up at the sun, "You want to go back to the others?" I looked up at him and smiled nodding.

"Can you look like I yelled at you please?" I jumped up looking at him smiling.

"I'll do anything." He smiled for a second then bit his lip slightly. "You know to make them feel bad." he laughed loudly causing people to look at him. As he grabbed Akamaru by the fur on his neck and lead him away not looking at me still slightly laughing.

I walked next to him looking up at him raising my eyebrows, he was acting strange again. I sighed as Kiba entered the ramen shop, things just weren't the same with Kiba and I anymore. There was never a time we were alone that he acted like he used to, when other people were around then he was himself however if it was just me and him then he wasn't himself. I missed that Kiba, Shikamaru was like a my brother, but Kiba… I could never decide what he was we used to tell each other all of our secretes but now it was almost like Kiba hated being alone with me.

I walked back into the shop and Kiba turned away from me and held a thumbs up behind his back for me to see. I smiled slightly but when Choji looked at me I frowned and looked away from him. "So are you going to apologize?" I asked looking at all of them.

"I'm sorry Inu, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings ." Choji was really sorry I smiled and patted his back as I walked by him to sit next to Naruto and Kiba .

"Yeah I'm sorry to." Naruto said stuffing his face again not really caring at all.

"I guess I am to." Shikamaru sighed and sat down next to Choji who was eating a bowl of ramen.

"I'm really sorry Inu, it was my fault I started it." Kiba looked down at the counter which was occupied by a bowl of ramen which I was sure he wouldn't eat but maybe two bowls of, he really didn't like ramen. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Choji and Shikamaru look at Kiba smiling or snickering, bur I didn't pay any attention to it.

"Its ok puppy!" I said smiling rubbing his hair that I could now reach. He looked at me and glared but shook his head as he heard Choji and Naruto laughing a bit. He took a bite of his ramen and made a face, I knew he wasn't going to eat anymore.

We finished eating then went to the old playground we would hang out on as kids. I smiled as I watched Naruto go down the slide which he was now to big for. Kiba was yelling at him telling him he was an idiot and Akamaru was playing with Nagime as they did when they were pups. Shikamaru and Choji were sitting on the swings both looking up at the sky which was now a pink color. I smiled and sat in the sand and thought back to a time when we were little kids, innocent with big dreams of becoming shinobi… not knowing what would be in store for us when it finally happened.

_It was twilight and I was sitting in the sand box which had always been my favorite place at the park. Kiba and Naruto were on the slide, well Kiba was sitting at the bottom and Naruto was yelling at him telling him that if he didn't get of then he would slide with him on the bottom. Shikamaru and Choji were on the see-saw laughing at something Choji said. I started playing in the sand burring my hands in it and throwing it in the air. I felt someone next to me and turned around and saw Kiba looking over my shoulder._

_"What are you doing?" he asked putting his hands in the sand as I did. I smiled and unburied my hands putting them next to his. _

_"You do this Kiba- Kun!" I yelled throwing sand in the air as he did the same. I had a small crush on Kiba when we were little, I stopped around the day we graduated the academy and were put on different teams. Now the thought of calling him Kiba-kun made me laugh, I only did that when I was making fun of him but never for real._

_"Cool!" He did It again but this time a pile of sand went in his hair and I laughed at him loudly. He pouted and looked at me with tears in the corners of his eyes, but he would never admit that he was about to cry because real ninja's didn't cry. "Why are you making fun of me Inu-chan!" his bottom lip stuck out a bit._

_I looked down then back at him smiling, "I wasn't making fun of you Kiba-kun!" I brushed the sand out of his hair, "I like you to much to make fun of you!" _

_"Aw I think they are in love!" Naruto yelled pointing to Kiba and I as Shikamaru and Choji looked over at us laughing._

_I felt my face get hot and I puffed up my cheeks ready to yell when Kiba stood up in front of me, "So what?" he yelled looking at the three of them, "Your just jealous that I'm going to marry her and none of you can!" He sat down next to me as I looked at him smiling big as Shikamaru laughed at him._

_"Inu wont marry you!" He said shaking his head, "And its because you said that, my dad said that girls don't do anything you say they will!"_

_"Your daddy is wrong!" Kiba smiled and looked back at me, "I promise I will marry her no matter what! And just so you know I never brake a promise." I smiled big and stood up grabbing his arm as we both played in the sand._

Kiba had no idea what those words meant to me back then, they were everything to me and I doubt he even remembered what he said the day after he said it. I wasn't sure why that was brought into my mind now but I didn't care, it was a sweet innocent time where no one left us and everyone we knew was still here with us.

"Hey its getting dark guys lets get out of here." Shikamaru said looked up at the sky, I knew the only reason he was saying anything was so he could go to sleep early.

"Yeah my mom will kill me if I'm not home soon." Kiba rubbed the back of his head and looked slightly sick.

I stood up brushing my pants off and jumped over to them calling Nagime to me as she ran over to me almost knocking me down. I heard the guy laugh and I looked at all of them, "Who can kick your asses if you piss me off enough?" I asked looking at the four of them.

"You" Choji said as the others nodded.

"Then you all shut up and don't make fun of me you just do as I say!" I yelled walking out of the park

"Someone is up on a pretty high horse." Shikamaru whispered to the others which I chose to ignore for some reason. When they caught up to me I smiled, "About time you slow pokes!" I said smiling looking back at them. Kiba was on Akamaru's back riding him and I rolled my eyes. "You have to be lazier than Shikamaru!" Kiba rolled his eyes and jumped off of Akamaru.

"That would be hard." We all laughed as Shikamaru spoke, "I mean I'm pretty lazy I'll admit it, but I have a right to." Choji shoved him a bit smiling.

I looked at Shikamaru and laughed, "Just because you are a genius means nothing so don't get a big head bro."

"I'm a genius!" Naruto yelled smiling as we all laughed. I loved times like these we were all so happy and nothing was bothering us.

"Yeah you can tell what kind of ramen is in front of you and if your going to like it just my toughing the bowl!" Kiba said as Naruto glared at him. I thought for a moment, it was actually quite possible that I he actually do that but now and it was a freaky thing.

"Do you have any idea how cool it would be to actually do that?" Choji asked excited. "To not have to take a bit of something bad to know its bad!" He sighed, "I would like that power."

Shikamaru looked at him and shook his head smiling a bit, then he smiled a bit more, "So how was lunch with Ino?" he asked making Choji go wide eyed.

I walked ahead of them not wanting to hear about little miss I think I'm perfect. "Oh well it was cool, we just ate and talked a bit." I cringed as I felt Naruto put his hand on my shoulder.

"Ignore it." he whispered as he stepped back a bit. I nodded slightly as I reached back grabbing Akamaru's ear petting it. Nagime looked at me and whinnied I laughed a bit and rubbed her head. She hated it when another dog was getting attention and she wasn't.

"Why don't you ride him?" Kiba asked smiling looking at me.

I looked at him and shook my head, "No." I said laughing a bit. I was a little afraid of riding him, I knew Kiba did it all the time but I wasn't going to. I had a slight fear of riding things or a big one, I wasn't sure why but I hated the thought of it.

"Aw come one Inu he wont hurt you its ok I promise." Kiba looked at me and did his bets to look sweet.

"I would almost do it just to have you keep that stupid expression on but no thanks." I smiled sweetly as I felt Kiba's hands around my waist. I felt my face get red and I bit my lip as he lifted me up and sat me on Akamaru.

"There you go, see not so bad!" I looked at Kiba and growled as I saw Naruto and Choji laughing.

"Shut up now!" I yelled gripping Akamaru's fur tightly as he started to walk faster.

"She looks so small!" Choji smiled and Shikamaru laughed a bit. I closed my eyes and looked back at Kiba and felt tears in the corner of my eyes. I held Akamaru's fur tighter as he jumped up a bit. I buried my face in his fur as I felt him stop.

"I'll help you." Kiba held his hand out to me and I jumped off of Akamaru away from him I looked back at them, I hated being embarrassed. Still looking back at them I started off in a run only to run into someone else. This the person was bigger than Sai by a long shot.

"What's wrong Inu?" Immediately I wrapped my arms around him buring my face in his chest.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as I turned around still holding onto my dad.

"What happened?" His voice was calm however I could tell that he was a little angry. I looked up at him, through his mask you could see him frown.

"I just put her on top of Akamaru and she kinda freaked." Kiba admitted looking at the ground. He knew about my fear and nodded easing up a little.

"If she says no to any of you, you better listen to her." His voice was stern even Naruto looked down. "Oh and your mother wants you to go home soon." I looked up at him as he pulled a book out of his bag.

As I read the title I sighed at the green book, "Does mom know your reading that?" I asked looking at him as he looked at his book then down at me.

He put the book in his bag and laughed a little, "Sweetheart I'm not reading it I'm holding it!" We all looked at each other as he told his lie.

"Yeah right you read that book all the time!" Naruto yelled looking at Kakashi.

"Naruto go train." He said smiling looking at him patting his head.

Naruto looked at him with his mouth open, "Its getting dark are you serious!"

"Shut up and do as your told." he looked down at him and patted his back pushing him in the direction of the training grounds.

I could hear Naruto groan as he waved to us and walked to his training ground sulking.

Shikamaru and Choji headed off in one direction leaving Kiba and I alone to walk home. Akamaru and Nagime were barking happily walking ahead of us, "I think Akamaru likes her." Kiba said smiling big watching them

I looked at them smiling, "I think you might be right." I smiled and watched them play. Nagime looked so happy playing with Akamaru, she was tackling him and jumping over him, it made me happy to see her like that.

Kiba and I laughed as Nagime put her paws on Akamaru's head and pushed him down. As soon as we stopped laughing a howl echoed through out the trees, Kiba and Akamaru looked at each other, "We have to go or my mom is going to kill us!" Kiba waved by and jumped on Akamaru taking off in the direction on his compound as fast as he could.

I smiled as I walked in the door of my house, today was thankfully normal. I had fun hanging out with my best friends in the entire world. I sat down at the table with my mom and dad. This had to have been the best day in a while, it was a rarity to have a day to yourself here to just mess around. I thought of my friends and sighed simply happy that I was one of the boys.


End file.
